


Communication is the Cornerstone of a Healthy Relationship

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Cockrings, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once the title isn't ironic.</p><p>Discussion of John/Ronon and John/Rodney/Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is the Cornerstone of a Healthy Relationship

Pre-mission briefings were a very good time to let the brain run loose.  All the pertinent facts were in the hard copy anyway; the meeting was just a chance to add some nuance.  Rodney wasn't all that big on nuance most of the time. 

"McKay, McKay, come in, McKay."  Sheppard was smirking at him.  Ronon was smirking at him.  Sam – good God, Sam was smirking at him.  At least Teyla hadn't developed that adolescent expr – Teyla was smirking at him.

"What?"  How the hell was he supposed to pay attention when he'd just noticed that Sheppard's wristband was, well lumpy was the only word.  Like there was something narrower under it, a strap of some sort.  "What?"

"You back online, McKay?" Ronon asked with yet another smirk.

Dr. Whatsis with the glasses and the Daniel Jackson haircut circa two ascensions ago, didn't he propose a study on how fast American slang was spreading in the Pegasus Galaxy, or was that just on Atlantis, and why in God's name was he thinking about the social science department, and what the hell was under Sheppard's wristband?  "What?"

"Why don't we just let it be a surprise," Sheppard said.  "Rodney likes surprises.  Come on people, gear up and go.  If we're back in time we might actually get some vegetables with dinner."

What surprise, Sheppard wasn't talking about the wristband was he?  No, he couldn't be.  "Wait, wait, what surprise?  And who cares about vegetables anyway, clearly the dessert selection is crucial -"

The surprise was a welcome ceremony that took four hours.  They were not back in time for dinner, with or without vegetables.  Rodney considered the lab for - well he didn't even give it a thought actually.  He'd spent four hours sitting on a wooden bench two sizes smaller than his ass and too low to the ground for adult legs.  He was not planning on doing any sitting for the next millennia.  One of the benefits of his particular build was an ass that, aside from triggering the occasional lustful glance, should also prevent him from ever suffering on uncomfortable furniture.  The Pegasus Galaxy had proved him wrong again.  He consoled himself with the thought that Sheppard would be in even worse agony, what with the boniest ass in two galaxies and all. 

Rodney pointed his finger at the transporter map and then moved it to a different location.  His prescription mattress was great for his back, but the nice soft big bed in his other room was more appealing at the moment.  If he was lucky, or just annoyingly persistent, he could convince someone to join him.  He wondered if he could induce Ronon to give him as ass massage.

Rodney had his jacket off and his belt undone before he even got to the door.  No one else ever used this corridor.  It was tucked away in an empty residential section of a city designed to hold thousands, not hundreds of people.  He pressed his hand to the door control and waited for the usual slow response.  He was proud of the lock he designed for this door and it showed in a smug curl of his lips.  The lock was simple elegant and easy to reprogram if they ever need to add someone to the small list of people who have access.  He tossed his jacket on a convenient surface and toed off his shoes just inside the door.  He smiled; clearly he wouldn't need to go looking for company tonight.  "Sitting seemed a bad idea to you too?"

John rolled over on to his back and grinned at him.  "This seemed like a better idea."  John reached down and stroked his cock that was rising politely to greet the new arrival. 

Rodney's gaze caught on the wristband on John's hand, still with its thin band of something hiding underneath.  Rodney stripped off the rest of his clothes on the way to the bed and stretched out beside John.  The pressure coming off his ass was bliss.  He caught John's hand in his, shared a few of the casual strokes John was indulging in and then wrapped his hand tight around John's wrist.

John grinned at him again.  "Thought you noticed that."  He twisted his arm, breaking Rodney's grip and peeled off the wristband, tossing it towards his clothes.  He held out his arm for inspection.  Wrapped tightly around his slender wrist was a thin strip of leather, held closed with a pearlescent snap.  The band was adjustable but not long enough to fit Rodney's wrist since it just barely fit on John's.

"Oh, oh – you filthy bastard.  You've had that on all day."

"Yeah," John said, his lazy grin turning wicked.  "I got it the last time I was on Earth, found it again this morning.  Wanna try it on?"

Rodney ignored the question for a moment; the last time John was on Earth was for his father's funeral.  "Sure, put it on, you'd better hurry though or it will be too late."

"Horny bastard."  John wriggled down the bed, pushed at Rodney's hip to get him to roll over and slid the thin leather band behind his sac and around the base of his cock.  He snapped it shut and tilted his head consideringly.  "Tight enough?"

"Feels like it."  Rodney arched off the bed a little, more to ease the pressure on his ass than for any other reason.

"Nice," John fondled Rodney's balls for a bit, watching his cock fill and stand up.  His balls were lifted away from his body by the cock ring.  "When did you start shaving, thought that freaked you out?"

"Ronon did it."  Rodney writhed a bit while John tickled the smooth skin.

"Really?  Can I watch next time?"

"Like you have to ask.  Like I'd say no."  Rodney rolled back to his side and John slid back up the bed to face him.

"Cool, feels nice like that."

"Mmmm."  Rodney drifted for a minute until his mind latched back on to John's earlier remark.  "The last time you were on Earth was for, you know.  You took time out from a funeral and a replicator attack to shop for sex toys?"

John laughed.  "It was my last day, I had to go back and see Dave.  I was stalling I guess, saw the store and went in.  You would have been in heaven, would've bought two of everything.  Thought I should get you a present."

"So nice to be thought of."  Rodney kissed John almost sweetly in contrast to his sardonic tone.

"The package actually said it can be worn as a bracelet, so I thought what the hell and put it on to go see Dave."

"Think he noticed?"

"No idea.  Sorry I forgot about it.  I've been–"

"Yes, yes.  Don't worry about it."  Rodney kissed him again.  This time John opened up to him, and they spent a while making out in an easy, lazy fashion.

"I, huh.  Maybe I…" John sighed and flopped back on to his back.

"What?"

"I want to say something, but I don't think I should."  John looked at Rodney and then back at the ceiling.

"Okay, going out on a limb here, since you never say anything serious most of the time, if you've got the urge – go for it."

"Ha.  Yeah, my mother used to say something like that.  She used to tease me for never talking; 'jewels so rare, no one cares about the flaws,' was the saying.  Wow, I haven't thought about that in years.  Huh."  John had a small smile on his face, soft and indulgent. 

Rodney said nothing; he'd never heard John even mention his mother before.  He reached out and ran his hand slowly across John's chest, playing with the crispy hair and the hard nubs of his nipples. 

John rolled over again, catching Rodney's mouth with his and slipping his hand down to stroke at Rodney's full cock.  John was just teasing him with gentle strokes while they kissed.  When they broke apart for some deeper breaths, John kept the gentle stroking going.  He grinned at Rodney's hitching breaths.  "What I was going to say was, thank you.  Thank you for Ronon.  Without you, I'd never have him if you know what I mean, and I think sometimes he's all that's, I don't know -"

"Keeping you more nearly sane?" Rodney asked with a smile.

"Yeah, exactly.  Jesus, how is it that you understand that?"  John kissed him again, with more energy this time.  He picked up the pace of his stroking as well, eventually pulling back to watch his hand on Rodney's cock. 

"God, that's good," Rodney said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah?  Don't think you're getting off any time soon though."

"Of course not.  We're going for the marathon here not the sprint."

John finally slowed his stroking to the most casual of caresses.  Rodney's heart stilled and his brain cooled again.  "As far as the thing with Ronon goes, my motives were not exactly selfless so…"

"Generous."

"Selfish," Rodney insisted.

"Well both then, in equal measure, something only you could do."  John smiled at him, slid his hand off of Rodney's cock and pulled him in tight. 

They kissed again, long and slow, bodies pressed together.  Rodney's cock was pressed almost painfully against John's pelvis.  John shifted, slinging his leg over Rodney's thighs and pulling him even closer.  Rodney thrust lazily, and John hissed his reaction. 

"You're not going for the marathon though," Rodney said.  "You want something?  Preferably not involving my very sore ass."

"You could suck me, you know, unless your jaw's too sore?" John pulled back, eager anticipation of Rodney's reaction written plain on his face.

"Oh very funny, asshole.  One time that happened.  Once.  And for a very good reason."  Rodney swiped a lazy blow at John's arm, but he grinned and wriggled down the bed until he was nestled between John's legs, head pillowed on one hard thigh.  He gripped John's cock in his hand, harder than he usually did and fit his mouth over the head and sucked - hard. 

John bucked his hips up and moaned out, "Evil bastard, fuck – Rodney - Jesus."

Rodney ignored him, just worked his cock as fast and as hard as he could, enjoying the incoherent shouts and curses John managed between moans.  When he'd sucked the last of John's pleasure from his body, he squirmed back up and found a position, half on his side, half draped over John that left him a little space for his aching cock against John's hip.  John roused enough to run his hand idly up Rodney's back but didn't seem interested in any other movement.  "How do you understand me so well Rodney?" John asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"I don't pay attention at meetings.  Gives me lots of time for amateur psychoanalysis."

John smiled lazily.  "True.  On the not paying attention part anyway, but no one has ever found me easy or even really possible to get along with before you."

"Gee, what's that like?"

John slapped at his ass with all the energy of a wrung-out rag.

"Okay – Seriously, I will cop to a certain level of annoyance with your epic levels of inscrutableness.  Absolutely, drives me batshit sometimes.  I like giving you what you want.  I like making you happy, as sappy as that sounds.  You disappear up your own ass, and I don't know what to do or say or not say.  But," Rodney tapped John on the mouth, not accepting the frown that had replaced the lazy smile.  "That's what I meant about selfish motives before.  Don't get me wrong I love fucking Ronon, God who wouldn't, but that's not the best part.  The best part is sometimes you're his problem.  He can figure out what you need but won't ask for.  He seems to be good at it where I'm so very, very not.  This way I don't have to be your everything, and that's also something I've never had any success at ever.  It's a huge relief frankly, which maybe makes me a self-involved dick but so what."

"Huh," John said to the ceiling.  "Maybe that makes you self involved, but I'm apparently a big ball of poorly articulated need."

"No more than the next guy.  Especially not when the next guy is me."

"Yeah, okay.  Point.  Point on the failing at the being someone's everything too.  I think you just articulated my divorce for me."

Rodney laughed to cover his shock.  First the mother mention and now the wife.  Strange night.  "I promise to never marry you if that helps."

"I promise to never marry you too, Rodney."  John turned back to him, smile back in place.  His hand slid back down to Rodney's cock and started stroking again. 

"It occurs to me though, that we may be less than successful in articulating our appreciation to Ronon sometimes."  Rodney said.

John sped up his strokes.  "Got any ideas?"

"Actually it also occurs to me that we have a drawer full of, ah, lovely bondage gear that fits me, so it would fit him too."

"Oh yeah, think he'd go for it?"  John added a rough twist at the end of each stroke that had Rodney gasping.

"Wasn't planning to ask for permission.  Was planning, oh God, was planning on tying him down and showing him just how much we, ahhhh, admire and a-a-a-appreciate him."

"Maybe we could try this on him," John said, reaching down and ripping open the snap on the cockring.  "I'd love to watch you use your mouth to admire and appreciate his cock for a good long time."

Rodney replied with a string of vowel sounds and a prodigious amount of come.  John smiled as he licked some off his lips.


End file.
